Haywire
by Aerin
Summary: A start of my first H/R fic... Harry knows he's fallen for Ron, but what happens when it turns out that some feelings don't last?
1. Had!

bHaywire/b  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters or situation or places within it, JK Rowling does.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat on his bed, visibly shaken, and waited for his best friend to return from the bathroom.  
  
iShit.i Harry thought to himself. iWhy the hell did I have to tell him I had to talk to him about something?/i He fidgeted nervously. iGod, I can't believe I was so stupid. and to think, this all started with that damned dream./i  
  
Flashback  
  
iHarry was in his bed, lying on top of the blankets. Ron walked casually in and laid down beside him; it was comfy, warm, just like it always was when he woke from a bad dream to find Ron next to him, trying to calm his fears, stop his shaking, crying.  
  
Suddenly, Ron flipped over on top of Harry, and planted a searing kiss on his lips. The contact was electric; they were the only things that existed. Harry kissed him back, and the kiss deepened irresistibly. Ron pulled back, and looked into the emerald green eyes of the boy underneath him.  
  
"Harry."/i  
  
end flashback  
  
Harry trembled to remember the jumble of feelings when he awoke from the dream. confusion, longing, anger. love?  
  
It had been nearly 2 full years since that morning. Harry was in his 7th year at Hogwarts, and was now very sure of how he felt for his best friend. He had totally and completely, head over heels, fallen for Ronald Weasley. Just one small problem- poor Ron had absolutely no clue. That was why, at dinner this very evening, Harry had leaned over to Ron while the others laughed loudly.  
  
"Ron, I've really got to talk to you about something. Can you make sure our dorm's deserted directly after dinner? I'll meet you quarter hour or so after." He awaited his best mate's answer.  
  
"Sure Harry, no problem. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing wrong at all. I just need to get a few things off my chest." Ron eyed him suspiciously, then returned to his chicken.  
  
So here he was, nervous as he'd ever been in his life. Just then, the bathroom door creaked open, and Ron stepped back into the room. He walked briskly over to the bed and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Oy, so what's this you're wanting to talk to me about, Harry?" Harry fidgeted nervously under Ron's calculating gaze. There was a bit of a pause, and Harry began.  
  
"Well, see Ron, I've sort of got a confession to make. But first, you've got to swear to me that you'll be my friend, no matter what." He looked nervously at Ron, who looked slightly put out.  
  
"Harry, I'd never desert you! You're my best mate; what am I, some lowlife scum?" he said incredulously. Harry winced slightly at the display.  
  
"I'm really not trying to insult you. I'm just worried." He looked at his feet. Ron immediately felt his anger begin to ebb away.  
  
"Okay, sorry mate. Now would you just spit it out? You've got me all worked up now." He smiled good-naturedly at his smaller friend.  
  
"Alright. Ron, I do believe I like you." Harry blushed at his confession.  
  
"Er, well of course you do! Why else would you put up with me all these years?" Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's density.  
  
"No Ron. in a, er, iromantic/i way." Ron stopped. He blinked numbly, and silence reigned for a few moments. The red-head shook himself lightly, and looked to Harry.  
  
"Wow. must say, that is most idefinitelyi/ not what I was expecting." Harry looked down again, anxious for his friend's further reaction.  
  
"Harry, want to hear something odd? 'Round 6 months ago, I had a crush on you too."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aerin- Well? What do you all think? Is it worth continuing? Any suggestions? Comments? Criticism? Anything's welcome, I'm fairly new at this fic-writing business.  
  
Next Episode= What will happen now? And what the heck does Ron mean by 'had a crush'? Tune in next time to find out! 


	2. Wha?

bHaywire/b  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters or situation or places within it, JK Rowling does.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, want to hear something odd? 'Round 6 months ago, I had a crush on you too." Harry froze. It was almost like the words weren't computing, like his brain might have turned off. He turned his head numbly to look at his best friend.  
  
"Wha?" he inquired intelligently. Ron chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I had a icrush/i on you. But that doesn't really matter anymore- I got over it, and you will too. Perfectly natural, I'd say. I even asked Seamus and Dean about it; they said it's happened to them as well." Ron turned to look Harry in the eye. At that moment, Harry brain picked up functioning.  
  
"But, everyone knows Seamus's the school whore anyway, what'd you really expect?" Ron snorted inadvertently.  
  
"Well, must say that that one wasn't exactly a surprise. but, anyhoo, are we done now? I've got loads of homework to do... well, copy anyway." Ron smiled at Harry, who laughed at his best mate's lack of work ethic.  
  
"Yes, I suppose we're done. See you later, I think I'll take a small catnap."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you know if Herm's got anything good in that History of Magic essay of hers!" Ron stood up, waved good-naturedly, and left.  
  
iWell, I think that went well./i Harry thought to himself. iNot near as bad as I might have thought. he didn't disown me or make a scene or anything. but it still hurts./i His face fell into a frown as he laid down under his bed sheets. iI'm not sure where I'm supposed to take things from here. I guess just treat him like I always have. Maybe I'll talk to Seamus. he'll likely have some advice on the subject./i  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aerin- There y'all go-the second installment! Sorry it's so terribly short. my creative juices are flowing at an all-time low rate. But I'll get the plot in here somehow, eventually.  
  
Next Episode= A little *talk* with Seamus! What will happen when Harry approaches the biggest slut in all of Hogwarts for romance advice? Be afraid, be very afraid! 


End file.
